The concrete angel (Fnaf oneshot)
by OggyxOlivialover
Summary: Songfic. This is not a Foxy and Mangle shipping fic. In this fanfiction they have a sibling love type. Foxy has a secret storm, What is he holding back? Will the others find out before it's too late. Cover has been done by me. You can go view it on my deviantart page if you'd like. I may do another songfic in the future. Do you think I should? Let me know in the reviews.


Foxy looked at the animatronics on stage. They were chatting about the strategy to kill Mike. He then looked at the large gaping hole on his chest. He looked at the clock, it was 3am. He lept out and made his way to the office.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**_

Mike looked on his camera and saw Foxy heading towards his office. He pushed the door button to close the could make out Foxy's shadow in the darkness but something was off about him. He was not running to the door he was walking with his head hung low.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**_

Mike looked at the Pirate fox and began to wonder. "Why is this animatronic now so slow? He was running to come to get me yesterday." He stared some more as he made his way back to pirate cove. Was he just imagining it or did this fox have tears in his eyes. Mike hesitated in opening the door in case it was a trap but he still felt pity for this broken out of order animatronic.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel.**_

Foxy sat in pirates cove and tried his hardest not to cry when a white fox crawled it's way over to him. The static it was making was a weird almost radio like noise "Ahoy captain Foxy. What's wrong?" It asked him. It was Mangle. "I'm doing fine Mangle matey." He tried to smile Ever since the bite of 87 the band abandoned Foxy and left him to rot away but Mangle…She was like the sister he never had. All the kids would just laugh at him and call him names while Mangle made all that pain go away. She was his guardian angel sent from heaven above.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late.**_

Foxy sat on the floor of pirates cove when he heard thumping noises coming towards the cove. Was it one of the animatronics coming to talk to him. The curtains were pulled back and it reveled...Purple guy…Knife in hand. The last thing the fox saw was the purple man's evil grinning face.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel.**_

Foxy opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was looked the same but when he stood up he he looked around and saw purple guys remains and Mangle holding his limp body. There were wires sticking out of everywhere and a pool of oil, She was crying hard. The other animatronics came running and stared at what they saw. Then Chica broke down crying ,Bonnie was rubbing her back while he also cried. Even Freddy was crying and he was never the type to cry. Golden Freddy stood there sniffing. Mike came running and was in shock at what he saw, he saw how much these robots could feel. He didn't cry but he stood there trying to gather all his thoughts was crying but mangle cried the most.

Foxy now knew. Everyone did care for him all this time. He felt tears slip down his face

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

The next night They lay Foxy's body against the wall in pirate cove. All the animatronics were there, even the toy animatronics. Bonnie and toy Bonnie were playing their guitars sadly as tears ran down their faces. Toy Chica was crying while Chica was trying to cam her down. Toy Freddy rubbed Freddy's back as he sobbed. Mangle and Golden Freddy hugged and sobbed togeather as mangle put some flowers on fox's limp lap.

Foxy stood there shocked on how everyone was reacting.

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel.**_

"Oh Foxy we're sorry." Freddy cried as more tears ran down his face. "Forgive us for being so blind." Chica sniffed dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Bonnie didn't say anything he just sniffed. The toy animatronics sniffed as they started walking away. Freddy Bonnie and Chica stared walking back to the stage but mangle stayed.

"Goodbye captain Foxy. You were my like my big brother to me." She whispered as she took out a pirate hat and placed it onto his head. She gave a small salute and crawled away.

Foxy walked over to his body. He touched the hat mangle put on his head and as he did he felt a bright white light behind him. He turned around and saw it. Heaven . He felt wings on his back as he flew to the place where he will be loved.


End file.
